My Heart's Torment Part 3
by Soulwalker
Summary: Squall explains their reason for going to Battleship Island ..........


**__**

My Heart's Torment Part 3

Squall and Rinoa woke up about an hour before landing at Battleship Island . 

Squall decided to go and stretch since his body was utterly numb with Rinoa sleeping on 

him the whole time . She said sorry but he didn't mind . Rinoa used the refresher unit as 

Squall was stretching . After she was done Squall took his turn . Soon they were both 

refreshed and ready for landing . Squall ran one more check for landing procedure on the 

Ragnarok's central computers . The test checked out for landing . Now they strapped in 

their seats as the Ragnarok landed . 

In 5 minutes the Ragnarok had landed and Squall and Rinoa had taken their 

backpacks with them and dismounted . Squall had had Nida make him an auto-controller 

for the Ragnarok so he activated the shut down system . The Ragnarok pulled in it's gun 

arms and slammed down blast shields around all openings making it impenetrable . Then 

they proceeded down to the Research Center . Squall had his left hand on his gunblade 

and his eyes on Rinoa and their surroundings . He had sworn to himself to never let 

anything happen to her and he was going to keep it . They reached the Research Center 

within a minute and entered . 

Squall wandered for the first time who this professor who had hired him actually 

was . He had not thought of asking Cid that . He would find out soon anyway . They 

walked past Bahamut's broken glass confinement to a newly built Research Center built 

around the huge opening that fell in after Bahamut's defeat . They had never gone down 

because the battle had weakened Squall , Rinoa , and Zell and they were afraid of being 

killed by a strong monster . 

As they neared the main piece of equipment by the whole a strange little man 

dressed like a clown waddled up to him and Rinoa . Squall realized with a flash of anger 

that it was Doctor Odine the mad scientist . He had caused more problems with that brain 

of his than he was worth . In fact , it was his fault in the first place that Ultimecia was 

able to come to the past from the future . He had built her an accursed time machine , but 

as Squall and everyone else had beaten Ultimecia they altered time and Odine's machine 

was never found by Ultimecia again . He had also almost killed Rinoa at Esthar which 

made him all the more angry . 

One more step closer and you'll lose your head warned Squall as he moved a little 

to close to Rinoa for his own comfort . " Don't be rash young vun . " said Odine in his 

heavily accented English . " I vill not do anyzing to her . " said Odine . " Just being 

careful that's all Odine . Now exactly what is all this and where is the team that was 

supposed to be here ? " demanded Squall . " Zey all disappeared over veek ago . Zey 

were all at ze bottom level of ze excavation site . I think zat ze monster killed zem all . It 

iz as you know , VERY powerful . It has ze power to destroy continents because it 

leveled a whole sector after it's release last month without any show of effort and zat was 

ze strongest of all ze levels . It haz been killing all of the team vun by vun ever since its 

release . Zat is why I hired SeeD to come and help us . Last veek it managed to destroy 

another level killing ze rest of ze crew . I managed to survive only because I did not 

venture down into the whole . Zat is all up till now . Can you help me capture this 

creature for furzer study ? " asked Odine . 

Squall and Rinoa were dumbstruck as they heard this whole story . " Squall this is 

more dangerous than we thought you could be killed ! Please don't go down there Squall 

, please don't leave me , please ! " pleaded Rinoa . Squall knew she was obviously very 

afraid for his safety . " Don't worry Rinoa I'll be ok . We'll just have a look down there 

and see if this monster is really as strong as he says it is . If it is we'll leave right away ok 

? " comforted Squall . " Then I'm coming with you . If anything happens to you I'll never 

be able to live with myself . I am coming no matter what . " said Rinoa adamantly . 

Squall knew there was no changing Rinoa's mind now so he just decided he would have 

to look out for her extra carefully . " Fine , you can come Rinoa but stay by me at ALL 

times ! " said Squall sternly . " I will . " stammered back Rinoa . She was scared too but 

she wasn't scared enough to let Squall go down there with that crazy professor and 

monster . 

Soon the trio had strapped on backpacks with life preserves , safety gear , and of 

course their weapons . Squall had recently modified his gunblade from Punishment to 

Lionheart and Rinoa's Cardinal to Shooting Star . They had battled all the monsters with 

the needed items side by side . Squall and Rinoa had both been practicing their Limit 

Breaks and Squall was excellent with his Lionheart and Rinoa had been honing her 

magical powers to perform the Wishing Star Limit Break as she had to open a portal for 

Angelo to come through and practiced attacking a Wendigo which soon become a dead 

Wendigo . Squall had practiced the Lionheart Limit Break on a Ruby Dragon and when 

he was done it didn't look like a dragon anymore . Odine was armed with a very highly 

modified , very illegal looking , laser gun . 

They made their way to the depths of Battleship Island very alert and very afraid 

of what was to come . The monster could be anywhere so they had to keep all their senses 

peeled and watch each others' backs . Squall decided to tie a rope between him and Rinoa 

because it was so dark in here and he would know if anything happened to her . Odine 

brought up the rear walking very quietly and shivering a lot . Squall did not like this idea 

very much but he was a SeeD and he had a mission . He just wished he had never let 

Rinoa come along with him ……….

Author's note : We are coming very close to the part when the story goes back to the 

present . All you Squall lovers out there come back because there is a big surprise for you 

in the end . Squall's sacrifice will not go out in vain so keep reading and reviewing My 

Heart's Torment until part 11 ! That is the end of my story ………. or is it ? Keep 

supporting me and I will keep writing ! Part 4 will be up very soon . Hold on to your 

seats this is gonna be a wild ride ! 


End file.
